


The Heat Is On

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of Claire burning off her emotions with The Haitian after the events in Fallout.</p><p>SPOILERS: Through Fallout (1x11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Is On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Feeding the Rush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/751678).

She must have dozed off. She didn't remember doing it and wouldn't have imagined it possible to fall asleep with a naked man beside her. Apparently, the exhaustion of recent events was catching up to her. Good sex probably played a part in there as well.

"You are awake again," he whispered from beside her. 

"Mm hmm," she murmured, still in that in between stage of no longer asleep but not quite fully awake. 

He wasn't beside her for long, though. He moved on top of her, hands at her hips he slid his thumbs along the spot there. His mouth found her belly button and then his tongue traced a path lower. Her hands went to his head, legs spreading to accommodate him without conscious thought. 

He'd already gotten off twice tonight, but evidently that wasn't enough. Not that she was complaining. She still had energy to burn and sex was definitely a better option than some other things she could think of. 

Her eyes fell closed and she clamped her mouth shut to keep from being too loud as his mouth closed over her clit. He slid a finger inside of her, not as gently as the first time he'd done this earlier in the night. He apparently hadn't taken into consideration she healed, and that meant healing everything. Even what they'd undone together earlier. 

Her hands found purchase against his shoulders, arching against him at the feel of a second finger joining the first. It wasn't the same as his cock, but she loved the feeling of having something inside of her while he sucked and licked her clit. Her pale fingers dug into his darker flesh as his tongue darted around the spot expertly, bringing her closer and closer. She had to be mindful of her nails, though she wasn't sure he'd care just then. 

The sounds turned her on something fierce. Both the soft ones he was making in response to hers and the ones her body was making because he had succeeded in making her so wet. Fingers that a moment ago were an extra tight fit he was now able to turn and thrust into her with ease. 

She came and though she made no sound beyond a whimper through gritted teeth she thought for sure he'd taken her directly to the moon and the stars that shown so brightly outside her window tonight. 

He climbed on top of her then, sliding inside of her. She expected him to be careful but he wasn't this time. His hand went to her mouth, covering it as he had earlier preparing she imagined for her to make a sound when he thrust inside of her. He went fast, hard, and deep. She'd equate it to peeling a band-aid off, but that never felt this good. 

"I will remember for next time to use my powers to block yours so we don't have this problem." 

She nodded, blinking in response. She'd forgotten he could do that. How exciting that would be, to feel him push inside of her without that barrier there. 

She gave a muffled giggle when he bit his lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who needed to be gagged. She'd remember that for next time. And she had just the thing in mind, too. A silk scarf that she'd borrowed from her mother for church one Sunday and had never given back. 

He was making no real effort to keep quiet beyond that, which made her wonder why no one else in the house had come to investigate. Not that she was complaining, because that would mean he would have to stop thrusting into her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge yet again. 

She touched him with her hands, the contrast in their skin fascinating to her. Not just how they looked, because there was that obvious difference. He was black, she was white. It was more than that, though. He was hard everywhere as she supposed a man was supposed to be. She certainly was grateful that the appendage between his legs not just got hard but stayed hard for quite a long time. 

She could give a knowing giggle the next time she overheard a friend complaining about her boyfriend lasting less than five minutes. 

She was so close, so close and he seemed to be, too. He lifted his hand from her mouth, sliding one of his fingers in between her lips. She took it and sucked it into her mouth the rest of the way. She loved the way he tasted. He slid his finger in and out just like he did with his cock between her legs. 

And then he pulled the finger away. She groaned softly until she felt his hand slide lower, between their bodies and to her clit. She expected him to stop there, but he didn't. He continued lower, parting her lips from their tight fit around his cock. 

"You are so not stopping," she murmured. She wasn't super strong, but she'd use whatever strength she had to stop him at this point. 

He chuckled but merely shook his head, sliding his cock out enough to accommodate his finger. And then two. She couldn't help but express her pleasure at that feeling. And then it was gone. 

"Tease," she hissed. 

His hand at her ass stopped her short. She knew as soon as she felt his fingertip against her opening there what he was going to do. He watched her, giving her a chance to stop him but she didn't. Her lips parted but no sound came out as he pounded his cock back into her all of the way, timing it perfectly with his fingertip breaching her entrance. If she made a sound it would be too much, too loud, and their night would come to an end too soon. 

She wasn't calling him a tease any longer that was for sure. 

Slowly, less than inch by inch he worked his finger inside of her. He was being so careful, so considerate that a part of her wanted to scream at him to do it and be done with it. He wouldn't hurt her, not permanently anyway. But he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was, so she bit off her comments and gave a groan instead. 

She thought for sure her eyes would roll back into her head when he slid both the finger and his cock all the way out until just the tips were there, rimming each opening. He was waiting for her, but which did she want more. They were both new to her, this being her first night having sex. She pushed against his cock first and he gave her what she wanted, sinking deeply into her again. 

That done she wiggled her ass against his fingertip and he sank that into her again, too. 

That was all it took, for him as well as for her it seemed. She came almost as soon as his finger had made it all of the way inside of her that time. Quick and deep, in one full thrust. It felt different than his cock being in her. 

He stilled on top of her after a few minutes, sliding his finger out first. His cock he waited until it came out of its own accord to remove it. That was fine with her, she loved the feel of him inside of her whether he was actively pumping inside of her or not. 

"I think I'm in love," she whispered with a light laugh. 

It was a joke, but she saw a look in his eye that told her he wouldn't mind it if she was serious. It was kind of hard to think about serious stuff with him inside of her, her body still reacting to the latest orgasm. 

So, maybe it wasn't love but she certainly felt something for him just then. And she was in no hurry to have him rush off. Probably best, too, because him rolling next to her seemed to indicate he wasn't going to get up and go of his own accord anytime soon. 

"God help us if Dad finds you here," she murmured as he slid an arm under her. 

"I will take care of that if he does." 

"Okay," she said. Pressed up against him as she was, her back to his front, he was able to nestle his cock against her ass, the tip sliding between them there once in a while. 

Maybe next time she'd have him use something other than his finger there. She was pretty sure she'd like that. They both needed some rest first. 

~The End~ 


End file.
